Wall
__TOC__ Overview Building Progression Information *Walls are small defensive blockades designed to protect buildings from extra damage. *They are effective against ballistic weapons, however, against missiles and mortars they are next to useless; they do prevent a small amount of splash damage. *Walls are the obstruction between ballistic weapons and your buildings/defence platforms. *They will not impede any other weapon, and contrary to popular belief they do not stop splash damage but just gets flattened along with everything else withing the impact area. Until you have level 6 walls that do block splash. Walls 7 block splash slightly better than Walls 6. *Walls are placed individually and can be rotated to either be flush with other walls, or kept as individual pillars. *The main objective of them is to prevent damage from ballistic weapons and splash damage. *Wall construction and upgrade does not require a builder, i.e., you can build a defense platform (or any other building) and simultaneously build and/or upgrade walls. *A wall takes 3 seconds to build, evel the newest L7 walls; several walls can be built the same time, just like terrain. *Walls are zynthium heavy, so be sure to have it stockpiled before starting some wall building/wall upgrading campaigns. *Walls level 7 appeared Sept. 2015 along with the OP7 upgrade. They take 100 UR to build each. Additional Facts *However recently kixeye has made an active effort to make walls more useable in defence against rockets and mortars with the level 5 wall upgrade which grants a 33% explosive defence bonus. *They have even brought it further with the level 6 walls. Which do block splash damage. *Level 5 walls were new, added July 2013, and take 2.2M Zynthium to build! *However, they still build quickly in just 3 secs. *The new Level 5 Walls offer not only an increased in armor points, but a resistance to Explosive Type weapons. *Armor Points increase from 6,750 to 9,450 Explosive Resistance increased by 33%. *'Automatically Orienting Walls': - Instead of the three different Wall section shapes in the Build window, there is now a single Wall button. *Hold down the Shift key + left-click mouse (while not in full-screen mode) and click to place multiple wall segments. *When you place a Wall segment, the game decides procedurally which wall segment shape to use and which direction it should be facing based on wall pieces you are placing it next to. For example, if you place a wall segment to the southwest of a building, the wall segment will face southwest. *The game will automatically detect when a corner segment is the appropriate segment shape. *You can override any Wall to choose a particular shape or direction by clicking on the Wall segment and choosing the shape from the context menu. *You can also switch a Wall segment back to auto-orienting behavior the same way. *Walls in existing bases will not have the automatically orienting enabled until you place a new wall piece or set the feature on an existing wall piece. *It (wall) takes a lot of res to upgrade it so therefore, gaining the res for the walls will give you the XP as well plus upgrading anything will give you XP, just enjoy the XP Gallery Level5Walls.jpg|Level 5 Walls wall 7.PNG|Wall R7 Video (Video) Related Pages *Link 1 Category:Buildings Category:Defensive Category:Defense